


Misery Love Company

by Faerie_Fable



Series: Shenanigans [12]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Developing Friendships, Feels, Implied Relationships, M/M, Pre-Slash, Song Lyrics, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22083115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faerie_Fable/pseuds/Faerie_Fable
Summary: A song of hurt echoes through the halls of the Hazbin Hotel and Alastor and Angel Dust investigate.
Relationships: Alastor & Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor & Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Shenanigans [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562167
Comments: 31
Kudos: 201





	Misery Love Company

Alastor had heard Husk playing guitar before, a feat and a half with those claws of his, but he'd never heard him singing before. Not in that quiet, slurred voice, hollow and broken, echoing through the halls of the Hazbin Hotel like a ghost, haunting and chilling you to your dead heart.

He followed those somber notes, shoes almost silent on the rugs, tapping his microphone on the ground as he walked, hand wrapped daintily around it. He found Angel, sitting on the stairs, listening with tears glistening in beautifully mismatched eyes. He rest a hand in the whores shoulder for a moment, barely squeezing and as he went to pull away his hand was grasped by Angel. 

_"We hooked in there for hours, then a God almighty roar_   
_And Frankie kicked a mine the day that mankind kicked the moon"_

And both Alastor and Angel got up, coming round the corner to the foyer, peering through the doorway, careful not to make a sound. There was Husk, at the bar as usual, sitting on one of the stools, the one that usually sat empty between where Al and Angel usually sat finally occupied. His legs were crossed, head bowed, voice roughened by emotion as the words poured out like blood from an old wound reopened.

" _God help me - he was goin' home in June"_

His voice cracked, a sob breaking past his lips and his next few notes were off key, hands shaking as he played and Alastor gripped Angels hand, still in his a little tighter, feeling a squeeze in return, comfort offered between them.

Angel went to step forward but Alastor shook his head, tugging on his wrist to keep him still, his thumb absentmindedly tracing circles on the back of the Spidery Sluts hand, shifting his hand until their fingers were interlaced. "I don't think he'd appreciate us disturbing him Cher" he whispered, radio static and vacuum tubing gone from his voice for now.

Angel went to speak, to ask something going off the glint in his multicoloured eyes but he paused, eyes glistening with tears again as he tilted his body to peer around Alastor, shoulders brushing feather light.

_"I can still see Frankie, drinkin' tinnies in the Grand Hotel_   
_On a thirty-six hour rec. leave in Vung Tau"_

Came the song again, voice lighter, caught on a broken chuckle and the strumming seemed warmer, and when Alastor turned to see what Angel was staring so intently at, it was Husk, eyes wide open, staring at the guitar like it was a lover. 

Until he squeezed his eyes shut, claws hitting the wrong notes on the next strum as he growled out the words. Voice a broken, grating sound full of raw emotion and gravel, almost thick enough to choke on.

_"And I can still see Frankie, lying screaming in the jungle_   
_'Til the morphine came and killed the bloody row"_

For once, Alastor didn't want to bring up the five foot rule as Angel clutched at him with all four arms, shaking as if holding himself from running to Husks side, looking for all the world like he wanted nothing more than to comfort the owlish cat in his misery.

" _And the Anzac legends didn't mention mud and blood and tears_  
 _And the stories that my father told me never seemed quite real"_

His voice roughened with every word, mourning filling every note and Alastor gripped tighter the hand in his, using it like a crutch to keep himself from going to his old friend.

_"I caught some pieces in my back, that I didn't even feel_   
_God help me - I was only 19_   
_And can you tell me doctor why I still can't get to sleep_   
_And the Channel 7 chopper chills me to my feet_   
_And what's this rash that comes and goes can you tell me what it means"_

Alastor finally allowed Angel to move, his own eyes filled with sorrow, smile wavering on his face, almost a sad, broken frown. 

He watched Angel tread ever closer to the old war veteran, watched as Husk kept playing, tears in his blooshot eyes, unable or perhaps unwilling to look up at Angel as he sang and played the last few chords, bowing and hunching in on himself, wings and tail curling around his form a little as he finally broke down, sobbing more than singing the last words before Angel pulled him in to rest against his chest, comforting the demon as he fell apart at the seams.

" _God help me - I was only nineteen"_


End file.
